Collection of Small Hunger Games One-shots
by MangoSmoothie6
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS WARNING: THE RATINGS IN THESE CAN CHANGE BUT I DONT DO ANY SEXUAL CONTENT. EW. This is a collection of small one-shots (Hunger Games only!). Remember to press follow to be notified whenever I update it :D SHOUT OUT TO IVOLUNTEERASDAUNTLESS FOR MOST OF THE IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my book of small one-shots! Yes, it's a book. This is really only for shorter one-shots that aren't very important.**

**Most of them come from a game IVolunteerAsDauntless and I play on Discord, so shout-out to her for most of the ideas! She's a really good author!**

**Anyways, if you're interested in these, remember to press follow as I will continuously update it (it may never be complete!) **

**Here's my first one! **

* * *

**SMALL ONESHOT: HAYMITCH AND KATNISS MOCKINGJAY**

"Haymitch!" I cry, "You said you would protect him!"

Tears stream down from my eyes and roll down my cheeks. If my heart wasn't aching, I'd think of a waterfall.

"Listen, we had to protect you. You're the Mockingjay." he mumbles.

Protect me? What am I worth? A small, broken girl who can't go a few minutes without breaking down verses a strong, handsome boy who can manipulate his words ever so well.

"I deserve to be the one in there. The one that is on the brink of death. Haymitch! He shouldn't be there! I should!" I scream.

He shakes his head and I realise I'm squeezing his arm. I let go and he brushes his shirt off like I emit some type of disease. My hands are pretty dirty though. I mean, I _was_ just in a ventilation unit.

"Katniss, I'm not saying Peeta deserves this, but you can't go there. He, at least, can hold his tongue. You? You'd break down when the people come in."

I scowl and stare at him in disgust. But it's true, to a degree. I could never let Prim be by herself either. I can't trust the people of 13, the ones who I can faintly hear chanting. About what? I don't know.

"Katniss. We're going to get him out. When? I have no idea. But I think we'd rather have a love-struck Mockingjay than a shattered one."


	2. Chapter 2

These two are Finnick's child and Johanna's POV of becoming godparents for the Everlark children. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**FIN'S POV**

"Finn, be careful with her." my mother says.

"I trust him." Peeta smiles.

I silently thank him and cradle Willow in my arms. She's so tiny and innocent. Her eyes lock onto mine and don't let go. I am her godfather. She is my goddaughter. Ever since I first met her, I haven't stopped thinking about her. I don't think about her as a daughter, more as a little sister. My eyes flick up and my mum is staring off into the distance again. I don't blame her, after learning about what happened to Dad.

Willow starts to cry and writhe in my arms and I suddenly become scared. Did I do something wrong? My mother rushes over and steals her out of my arms.

"Don't worry, she's probably hungry." Peeta reassures me.

He takes Willow out of my mother's arms and holds her close as he walks up the stairs to Katniss.

Sometimes, I wish I had a daughter.

* * *

**JOHANNA'S** **POV**

I cradle the baby in my arms. She looks so much like Katniss, but then so much like Peeta with her dark brown eyes and hair and ocean blue eyes. The features of her face resemble Peeta, but I can't help noticing her facial structure is Peeta's.

"Are you sure I can be her godmother?" I ask.

I thought I'd be the last person she'd consider. Well, I didn't even think she'd have a baby based on her annual denial to Peeta's request, but I guess she changed her mind.

"Of course." Katniss answers.

"Who's the godfather?"

Katniss walks into the office room for a minute, where Peeta is painting. I take the time to watch Willow squirm in my arms. Her small goo's and wails make me want one of my own, but I'm not what you'd call 'Mother Material'. And I don't exactly want some random guy to be the kid's father.

"Finn." I hear Katniss say as she comes back.

"Finn? Isn't he like...15?"

"Yeah, but he's so mature already. Some people didn't even make it to 14." Katniss pleads, with her lower lip starting to quiver, "Like Prim."

I stare at the ground. I don't want to talk about someone who died young. What do I even say? Oh sorry Katniss, your sister died, I didn't really know her that well but I feel bad for you? Plus, you don't see me upset about my parents and my brother. I loved them but mourning won't get them back.

"Thanks." is all I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the book of small THG one shots! The next three is...Rue's POV of her death (It's sad, I know) and a bit of Gale hating Everlark, then lastly, Odesta! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

**ODESTA: **

All that she has on is a thin white hospital dress, but I don't care. Her sea-green eyes lock with mine and she runs towards me, gaining momentum until she crashes into me, lips on mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and continue to kiss her as her arms find the back of my neck. We don't stop until we have to come up for breath, which is a very long time. When I do, we stand there, foreheads pressed together.

"I missed you." Annie whispers into my ear.

"I missed you too."

I can feel Katniss staring at us, but when I turn, her voice isn't filled with jealousy, but with happiness. She looks giddy as Haymitch takes her away, possibly to Peeta.  
I turn back around and hold Annie's hand and lead her to the dinner table.

_She's really back._

* * *

**GALE HATING EVERLARK:**

I smash the phone into the handle. I don't care what we used to have. I am not going to their baby shower. How did Katniss even think about children? Our whole lives, she told me she was fully against having one!

I nearly punch the wall. How does Peeta have the guts to ask me? He stole her away from me. He did. If it weren't for him being reaped, Katniss would've married me. She would've!

"What's wrong, Gale?" Ella asks me. I love my wife, but I'm still not sure if I love her more than Katniss. Katniss is _perfect._

"Nothing, Ella." I mutter.

I stare at my feet. I shouldn't think like that. I can't help it though.

_They should be my kids._

* * *

**RUE'S POV OF DEATH :( :**

_She saws the net with her knife and sets me free. _

_"Quickly, we have to run!" Katniss whisper-screams._

_I step out of the net and try to follow her, but I feel a sharp pain in my back. It spreads throughout my body and I instantly feel dizzy. I look down at my stomach and see a large spearhead poking through._

_Katniss screams and I hear the flick of her bowstring. Marvel crumples to the floor beside me. I fall down next to him and can't focus on anything other than the pain. _

_'You're dying'_

_I silently sob and try to focus on the Katnisses that I see above me. As she lowers down, the three heads slide into one. _

_"Rue..." she sobs. _

_I feel my hand being squeezed. _

_"Did you blow up the food?" I whisper._

_"Every last bit of it."_

_I feel her hand loosening on my grip._

_"Please. Stay with me." I mutter._

_She nods her head and I feel tears falling onto my cheeks._

_"You have to win." I say, "Don't let them win."_

_"I'm going to. For you."_

_I can hear the cannon go off, signalling Marvel's death._

_"Can you sing?" I ask. I want my final moments to be peaceful._

_Her voice is crystal clear as she sings. After the first stanza, my eyes flutter shut. _

_"Here is the place where I love you." I hear._

_I'm slipping away. My heart beat starts to slow down and I can't breathe properly._

_I love you Mum and Dad. You are amazing parents._

_I love you Azalea, Lily, Heather, Jasmine, Sage. You are the best little siblings a sister can have_

_I love you Theo. I wish I could've told you that I like you._

_I love you Thresh. You made my time here a little less sad._

_I love you Katniss. For singing this song and alliancing with me._

_I see my grandma's hand reaching out for me through the sky. I squeeze her hand and she takes me._

_To where it's safe._

* * *

**THAT LAST ONE :( PLEASE REVIEW, I LIKE YOUR FEEDBACK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three more oneshots! I hope I did well.(credit to IVolunteerAsDauntless because she helped me for most of them)**

* * *

**~She was Innocent~**

I push my way to the front. She's crumpled to the ground with a shimmering gun pointing to her head. I think I'm the only person who could recognise her now, with the white bag on her head. You can never forget who your daughter is. They could put her with a thousand other blonde girls and I could spot her straight away.

They think she's with the rebels. For drawing a Mockingjay in her notebook. They kick her back and I watch her wince. She's only twenty and she's gone through the loss of her siblings, the Games, being a victor. Now she's going to be executed for something that's not true.

"From now on, any association with 'The Mockingjay'..." President Snow says in his gruff and stern voice.

The Peacekeeper rises his gun in sync with the others lined up beside him. As if they're programmed by a computer. Perhaps they are; I can't see a face behind that helmet.

I hear the click of a trigger and blood sprays everywhere.

"Will end in a death penalty." Snow continues.

She's gone.

I break out into tears and lunge towards them, trying to get at least one of them to pay for what they've done. I scuttle onto the stage, expecting the other residents of my district to follow behind me. But they don't. I have a moment of consciousness before the bullet flies into my skull.

* * *

**-She's a Year Younger Than Me, But I Don't Care-**

I watch her slice through the water and throw the harpoon directly into the shark's large eye. It hit right in the middle, piercing the pupil. Even I'm not that good. The shark was moving!

I bob up to the surface and help her drag the dead fish to the shore. Her wavy red hair, glowing ocean eyes that are reflecting the sunlight. I wonder what her name is. I've seen her in school assemblies, but never heard her name.

I shouldn't be crushing on a girl who's thirteen. I mean, that's only a year younger than me, but I should be liking people who are my own age, because when I turn 18, I won't be able to date them for a whole year. It's illegal.

I snap out of my haze and feel the hot sand between my toes. That was quick. We drop it onto a sheet of plastic and she stretches her back.

"Thanks for the help!" she smiles, "What's your name?"

My stomach flutters.

"F-Finnick?"

"Thanks Finnick." she says, "I'm Annie."

Did I forget my name?

She skips to a group of girls, some of them I've seen in the Career Training classes.

Girls really do make you feel like a butterfly is trying to kill you.

* * *

**The First Time I Used A Bow...**

I take the bow out of my father's hands. It's made out of a wooden arch with a long string between the ends. Father instructs me on how to hold it, and when I finally get it right, he tells me I am a 'natural.' I take the bag of pointy arrows and sling it over my shoulders. One of my braids is tucked under the strap, the other over my shoulder.

With shaky hands, I place the arrow on the bowstring and draw it back. I close one of my eyes as if I was winking and point the tip of the arrow towards the tree. I take a deep breath and release it.

The arrow slices through the air and bounces off the tree. I turn to my father, expecting a face of disappointment. He just said I was a natural. Bet he's regretting that.

Instead, I find him smiling from ear to ear. He picks up the arrow and puts it back in my hand.

"Try again. This time, bend your elbow more."

I nod and take another arrow from my quiver. I point it at the tree and it lodges itself to the edge of the tree. I take it out, determined. I have to get it.

I draw the bowstring one more time. I close my eyes as it flies through the air. I gasp as it hits exactly in the target.

"Great job! Maybe tomorrow, we can hunt."

Hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heya! I haven't updated this in ages, but here's a new POV: A Peacekeeper. I'm gonna write more soon, but for now, I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

I've been a Peacekeeper for around 6 years, and although it can get gory, I love being one. I help sustain the peace in District Two, which is where I grew up, which is awesome.

I'm currently on a mission to find and kill the rebels. The best part is that the rebel squad I'm going after is Katniss' squad. Imagine if I kill her. President Snow will be so proud of me, maybe I'll be a Head Peacekeeper. Or better!

The sewers we're in stink so bad that I can smell it through my helmet. The rebel squad was reported to be in here about half an hour ago, so they have to be close.

I hear whispers to my right, and so does the rest of my squad, because we all turn our heads. Whoever's murmuring is saying 'Katniss' because that's all I can hear, along with the sewage water trickling.

A blood-curdling scream echoes in the tunnels, so we bolt towards where we think it came from. Soon enough, we're greeted by dozens of tall, humanoid creatures. They don't appear to have eyes, but they have long dagger-like claws and rows of sharp teeth in their wide mouths. They've got contorted faces, and their skin looks slimy yet scaly. They smell like perfume and blood. Beside them lays a couple of dead Avoxes. They're mutts for sure, but why would President Snow send off mutts that would kill his workers?

Jamie, one of the lady Peacekeepers, takes a step closer, probably because she's got poor vision, then they all crash over us. Their scream is like nothing I've heard before. Shivers run up my spine and I load my gun and shoot their heads off, but they seem to be replenishing. Quite quickly, the sewer tunnel has filled up with the mutts, and if I don't get out of here, I'll be dead.

I turn around, only to see more of the monsters climbing across the tunnel walls. The only opening left is a small hole in ceiling that I could possibly fit through, but how would I get up?

There's only eight left out of the twenty of us that we arrived here with. One of the newer Peacekeepers, Julius, has his back to the wall of the tunnel and he's shakily trying to reload his gun. No mutts are coming his way.

"Julius!" I yell, "Help me up and I'll pull you up too."

"Okay!"

He quickly gives me a boost up into the tunnel above us. I look around and there's no mutts near me. I reach down to pull Julius up, but a mutt swoops over him and takes him out of my view. He's a goner.

I seal the cave with a nearby lid and slump onto the ground. Our mission has failed. We're all dead. I peek down to the tunnel below us through a crack between the concrete and find that all of my team has died. No, not all. The number isn't right. There's only 16 bodies there. Four people, including me, have escaped.

I pull out my receiver and tell our commander the amount of deaths. He tells me to come back to the base. I wish we never went after the scream. Maybe we would've found Katniss. Maybe I could've pinned her to ground and hold my gun to her head. I could've shot her and I could've been the reason that the war is over. I'm an idiot.

I've been a Peacekeeper for around 6 years, and although it can get gory, I love being one. I help sustain the peace in District Two, which is where I grew up, which is awesome.

I'm currently on a mission to find and kill the rebels. The best part is that the rebel squad I'm going after is Katniss' squad. Imagine if I kill her. President Snow will be so proud of me, maybe I'll be a Head Peacekeeper. Or better!

The sewers we're in stink so bad that I can smell it through my helmet. The rebel squad was reported to be in here about half an hour ago, so they have to be close.

I hear whispers to my right, and so does the rest of my squad, because we all turn our heads. Whoever's murmuring is saying 'Katniss' because that's all I can hear, along with the sewage water trickling.

A blood-curdling scream echoes in the tunnels, so we bolt towards where we think it came from. Soon enough, we're greeted by dozens of tall, humanoid creatures. They don't appear to have eyes, but they have long dagger-like claws and rows of sharp teeth in their wide mouths. They've got contorted faces, and their skin looks slimy yet scaly. They smell like perfume and blood. Beside them lays a couple of dead Avoxes. They're mutts for sure, but why would President Snow send off mutts that would kill his workers?

Jamie, one of the lady Peacekeepers, takes a step closer, probably because she's got poor vision, then they all crash over us. Their scream is like nothing I've heard before. Shivers run up my spine and I load my gun and shoot their heads off, but they seem to be replenishing. Quite quickly, the sewer tunnel has filled up with the mutts, and if I don't get out of here, I'll be dead.

I turn around, only to see more of the monsters climbing across the tunnel walls. The only opening left is a small hole in ceiling that I could possibly fit through, but how would I get up?

There's only eight left out of the twenty of us that we arrived here with. One of the newer Peacekeepers, Julius, has his back to the wall of the tunnel and he's shakily trying to reload his gun. No mutts are coming his way.

"Julius!" I yell, "Help me up and I'll pull you up too."

"Okay!"

He quickly gives me a boost up into the tunnel above us. I look around and there's no mutts near me. I reach down to pull Julius up, but a mutt swoops over him and takes him out of my view. He's a goner.

I seal the cave with a nearby lid and slump onto the ground. Our mission has failed. We're all dead. I peek down to the tunnel below us through a crack between the concrete and find that all of my team has died. No, not all. The number isn't right. There's only 16 bodies there. Four people, including me, have escaped.

I pull out my receiver and tell our commander the amount of deaths. He tells me to come back to the base. I wish we never went after the scream. Maybe we would've found Katniss. Maybe I could've pinned her to ground and hold my gun to her head. I could've shot her and I could've been the reason that the war is over. I'm an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another POV's: Seneca Crane's death. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

The Peacekeepers shove me into the room and slam the doors shut, sealing me inside. I look around the room. It's got marble floors and red, velvet wallpaper. No windows or air-vents though. I'm trapped inside for sure.

In the middle of the room stands the only piece of furniture: a golden table with a bowl on the top. The room is so large and quiet that I can hear my footsteps echo as I walk over to the bowl.

I peek inside to find hundreds of dark-blue berries. They're not blueberries. I've had many blueberries, and they look nothing like these unfamiliar spheres. I notice a small label on the bowl. On the sticker is what could only be President Coriolanus Snow's dainty handwriting.

"_Nightlock, I'm sure you know what this is, right Seneca?"_

I curse under my breath. I go back to the front doors and realise that the door knobs are missing. This is how I'm going to die. No, not really. I could just starve to death. I could die from dehydration. I could even die from lack of oxygen.

He's smart, that President. Forcing me to eat the same berries that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were going to swallow, but I stopped them, much to Snow's dismay.

The girl from District Five, Finch, she found them too, but she succeeded in eating them. They're some powerful stuff. She was dead a minute after she ate her first one.

I eye the bowl of berries, unsure if I should die now or later. I'm already feeling a headache coming in. I have to do this. I have to, I have to.

I sift through the Nightlock, searching for the right berry. I find a plump berry that will probably kill me faster.

I drop the berry onto my tongue before my muscles tense up.

"Seneca, you have to do this." I mutter to myself.

I take a bite of the berry and instantly my mouth is filled with flavour. Oh, the berry is delicious. It's sweet, but bitter. Oh, I should go grab another, while I c-

* * *

**A/N: i put a line here by accident and cant delete it so :P**


End file.
